palidovasfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Wood
The Black Wood Overview The Black Wood is a massive expanse of forest that lies near the Southernmost edge of Palidovas. Stretching from the Rift in the west to the edges of the wasteland and Deserts of the East, it is the largest forest in the known world. The Black Wood takes its name from the strange trees that make up the woods themselves. The trees of the Black Wood have dark, black bark that makes navigating the Wood particularly daunting for would be adventurers. All roads that wind their way into the Wood only skirt its edge. Some paths and hidden markers are said to exist within the Wood, but none have ever been documented, and those searching for these paths rarely ever return. No leader has yet been able to inspire their workers enough to complete a road even half-a-mile deep into the interior of the Black Wood. Inhabitants From as far back as any record has shown, the Fost have made the Black Wood their home. Based in a grove hidden within the innermost reaches of the Wood known as Faraday’s Thicket, they coax and carve their homes and villages from the massive charred-oak trees that gave the forest its initial name. The Fost-revered War Tree is also hidden within the Black Wood’s depths, but it’s location is a closely held secret. It’s ringing forges and molten roots have eluded all but its caretakers. Around the Black Wood’s edges, the Kingdom of Arkannon has established itself as a massive, sprawling civilization. Built around the outskirts of the treelines and within those smaller groves to have been cleared, the Arkannonians are engaged in a constant war of expansion against the native Fost population of the Black Wood. Locations There are several locations purported to exist within the Black Wood. Though none of these locations have ever been confirmed to exist, they have become a commonly accepted set of local myths and legends. The first of these locations is the grove known as Faraday’s Thicket, home of the Fost. The location of the Thicket has never been definitively agreed upon, with many supposed sightings of the Fost home being dismissed as lesser settlements. All that is known is that Faraday’s Thicket is the largest of the Fost’s “settlements” and houses their War Tree, a massive and ancient tree held sacred by the Fost that is said to give them strength and courage in battle. Another supposed grove within the Black Wood is said to have magical effects on those who claim to have found it. Anyone who is lucky enough to stumble upon this place will find their thirst quenched, their hunger sated, and their wounds gradually healed. A variety of creatures will find their way here when their injury proves dire enough, though they will never attack anything within the grove. Another grove reported to exist by explorers similarly has strange properties. The grove is blindingly lit by an unidentifiable light source, and contains a quaint wooden cabin, several fruit-bearing trees that are much smaller and lighter in color than any of their surrounding brethren, and a sparkling stream that wanders lazily through the grove. The grove is said to be populated by what appears to be an old woodsman and two creatures that slightly resemble vrafts, but are infinitely nicer, and furry. Notable Creatures * Horn Bear * Fost * Vraft